


Sunkissed

by LokoteiBex



Series: Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokoteiBex/pseuds/LokoteiBex
Summary: It was times like this that Eugene liked to remind her why he called her Sunshine.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel Appreciation Week Day 2 - Sunshine

Rapunzel was like sunlight. Everyone who knew her saw it, even people who didn’t like her very much. Sunlight is warm and bright and cheerful. it makes life possible. But it can also be intense, too hot, burning, harmful,  _ too  _ bright. There were times when Rapunzel thought of herself as the harsher side of sunlight. When she looked at what the power of the Sundrop could do when fully realized and realize that her anger could kill someone if she wasn’t careful with it. In these times, she would quietly curse her gift, another role she never chose. One she’d been happy without for the brief period of her life she hadn’t had it.

It was times like this that Eugene liked to remind her why he called her Sunshine. It was a nickname that had begun after her hair had been cut, so, he reminded her, it had nothing to do with her power.

“You’re my sunshine because it’s softer than sunlight, but just as necessary. After a week of rain, all you want is a little sunshine. When the night is dark and full of nightmares, you just can’t wait for the first rays of sunshine to light the morning sky. You’re my sunshine because you’re my light, my hope, my everything that makes the world a better place. And no matter how intense and powerful you get, you’ll still be my sunshine. No matter what.”

And after, Eugene always liked to privately think of himself as sunkissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about the nickname "Sunshine." I had headcanoned it as Rapunzel's favorite nickname from Eugene, years before the series came out. I don't have a whole story backing this up, and it might sound a little repetitive to other fics that were written for this prompt, so I kept it short and sweet.


End file.
